


吴越小段子

by PenMound



Series: 先秦 [14]
Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26032585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenMound/pseuds/PenMound
Summary: 假如啊，假设浣纱女真是被伍子胥灭的口，水底幽艳迟迟不散。十七年后破郢归来，伍将军投下了三斗三升金瓜子，以求内心的安宁。怨灵终于愤怒了，再世为人。又过了十七年，一个叫施夷光的浣纱女走进吴宫。
Series: 先秦 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841908
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 各条之间无必然联系

那年冯梦龙在坊间淘书，偶然翻到半卷三国志通俗演义的刻本，大呼过瘾。回家后立刻着手写东周，大有要搬开史迁这座山之势。但是老冯毕竟克制，走考据路线，没像罗前辈那样信口开河。所以书虽然卖得也不错，不如他看到的那本誉满天下谤满天下。

伯州犁看着窗外明晃晃的戈戟，知道自己是要死了。他自晋奔楚，熟悉王室的每一次权力斗争，积极站队，与人辩无败绩。可弑君者不领情。寡大夫围。寡君之贵介弟。他自嘲地默念着，笑冷在了唇角，眼中却燃起了庭燎。锄去自己，伍举自当扶摇直上，如同那只寓言中的大鸟。君子之泽？伍氏，五世而已。

连尹奢言愿见楚子。楚子盛服而胥之。入而徐趋，至而自谢，曰：“……臣贱息员，最少，不肖，然协畅八音，略有所长。臣愚，窃爱怜之，愿令得补众胥之数。”时小乐正在侧，亦称美焉。楚子曰：“善哉！如卿所言，乃堪为大胥，何但小胥也。”

初，左司马戌臣于吴。公子光客之，遗之良园美人金帛之属，戌不却。光猥自枉屈，常与对饮，渐问至楚灵篡弑故事。戌置杯而哂：“公子其无意乎？而乾溪不远。”光略无惭色，俟其醉，复询曰：“若伍举者，楚更有几人？”对曰：“不知。”

吴子将伐齐。子胥以为不可，骤谏不听，竟死。越私喜。齐使告吴：“弃彼膏壤，耕我石田，何也？”吴子怒曰：“是伍员之唾馀耳！”伐之，不克。后十一年，越灭吴。

竹书纪年云：“晋出公十年十一月，於粤子句践卒，是为菼执。”菼，荻也，雚之初生。故诗云：“大车槛槛，毳衣如菼”，为槛车征囚之兆。又，论者释夫差，“差”tshraai与泰文“照耀”chaai音近。故薛昭蕴云：“吴主山河空落日”，为兵败身死之状。

越国人攻打姑苏时在江边祈祷。夫差听信谗言，认为伍子胥是内奸，把他砍了。挂在城楼的头颅裹风挟雨进入郢都，将楚国搅得血漫荆山。公子光做好了炙鱼，等着他的老朋友回来。而这一切不过是一个乞丐在闹市吹箫时演奏的故事而已。

檇李花开满眼，如雪舞浪飞。然而当檇李的贡果再次呈上来时，吴王早已埋入虎丘。伍子胥没有多说一句废话，因为两个大男人之间实在不适合抒情。兵围会稽时是早春，胜算像野草一样迎风舒展。可是他想不到从此他说的话恰恰被嗣君视为废话。据说，属镂剑送到他府上时，月色很好。

伍尚惨死后，其魂的一部分附着在子胥身上，但子胥不知道。他也不理解为什么过了昭关投奔吴国后，头发又渐渐黑了回去，只当是担惊受怕的日子过了。破郢后，昭王奔随。吴军前去索拿，随人婉拒。子胥明知是借口，却有一个声音在心里说：够了，强弩之末。他不情不愿地在楚地待到次年秋天，与申包胥正面对敌，才发现覆楚从来不是自己的终极目标。

那天伍封发现父亲难得地温和，对他谈起了祖父和伯父，以及那片他从未涉足的陌生的楚地。血脉是行走于他们身体中的江流，在每一个八月既望激荡不已。父亲要求他放弃自己的姓氏，甚至不给他一个争辩的机会。“你留在齐国吧，不要再记挂我了。我——回吴国了。”

假如啊，假设浣纱女真是被伍子胥灭的口，水底幽艳迟迟不散。十七年后破郢归来，伍将军投下了三斗三升金瓜子，以求内心的安宁。怨灵终于愤怒了，再世为人。又过了十七年，一个叫施夷光的浣纱女走进吴宫。

他死后的确没有见到他，因为他已经搬到海上去了。听说他的另一个臣子，在敌人那里做了高官，连官职都跟原来一样。他愤愤地想讨个说法，却被父亲反戈一击狠狠敲中脑袋。无聊的他只好蹲在剑池边数数。三千把数完，东方便像他的头发一样白了。

两口剑来自于不同的国度。缀有宝石的龙渊几乎被他送给恩人，无饰无华的属镂却以一个最难堪的名义送到了他手中。属镂浴血后，龙渊便失踪了。人们传说它悄然回到了楚国，可是谁也无法得到它。这口剑的脾气和主人一样坏。据说，屈子行吟时，是见到过的。

沈尹戌焚舟塞隘、前后夹击的战略得售，吴军首尾不能相顾。伍员为掩护阖闾撤退，不幸被俘。郢都犯难：放虎归山自然不行，可若是杀了，“前王已误，王宁再误？”最后申包胥去监狱，问他是否愿意留在楚国。伍员冷笑，“当年鄢将师来城父传命，正是说平王将封吾兄为鸿都侯，我为盖侯。”

包胥变了脸色，“你是走不脱的！阖闾倒想换俘，可大王不答应。谁不知你回去是心腹大患。”伍员哂道：“贵国要是这么想，还不如杀了我。不然，早晚覆楚。”包胥愈怒，“你自己找死不要紧，我还得为伍家存一脉！”伍员扬起脸，笑意凉薄，“这个，不劳费心。”

子期李代桃僵被识破。“我要的是楚王！这是楚王吗！”伍员暴怒地挥着鞭，随国使者吓得俯伏于地。阖闾亦震惊于子期的忠烈，一时倒不想动他了。伯噽不识好歹地凑上前，“怎么看出来的？”伍员连解释的兴趣也无，“你没看见孟嬴的眼神么。”“那你作何打算？”“抓住楚王，一并杀了。”

“申包胥带着秦兵来了。”伯噽偷窥着伍子胥的脸色，见他毫无反应，只好再添一句，“你上还是我上？”“我去吧。你跟他又不熟。”熟人难办事。若是赢了，情义便伤尽了。若输了，怎么向大王三军交代？伯噽心里酸酸的，暗中骂他傻。这时孙武走过来，“彼军气盛，不宜直攖其锋。”最后是夫概去了。

夫概兵败退回。伯嚭盲目出击，被诱入包围圈，几乎全军覆没。幸得伍员发兵相救，又在阖闾面前说情。“兄长不该救我的。”伯嚭垂头丧气，“只怕将来无以为报。”伍员笑着摇头。“升米恩斗米仇啊～”文种怀揣国书归去，一脸嘲讽。 

伯嚭生性机敏，语言能力极强，入吴没多久就掌握了当地话，甚至乡间俚语也会了，比伍子胥当年强多了。据说两人在一起时常交换着方言谈事，如果有什么不足为外人道的就用楚语。伍子胥是个极认真的上司，发现底下人某些政务没按预期做好就会出言斥责：“昏特哉！”伯嚭笑，“倷覅动气，我搭倷说。”

【今惟海中，其味绝珍，大略如巨蟹之螯，为江海鱼中之冠。夏初则至，吴人甚珍之。以楝花时为候，谚曰：“楝子花开石首来，笥中被絮舞三台。”言典卖冬具以买鱼也。此时已微热，鱼多肉败气臭。吴人既习惯，嗜之无所简择，故又有“忍臭吃石首”之讥。二十年来，沿海大家始藏冰，悉以冰养，鱼遂不败。然与自鲜好者，味终不及。以有冰故，遂贩至江东金陵以西，此亦古之所未闻也。】

在取冰不易的年代，事情可能是这样：

阖闾：啊伍卿，你觉得这鱼怎么样？伍子胥：挺好的，多谢大王。阖闾（心语）：……寡人的嗅觉出问题了。伍子胥（心语）：我当年沿途讨饭的时候什么样的没吃过。

【子胥归吴，吴王闻三师将至，治鱼为鲙，将到之日，过时不至，鱼臭。须臾子胥至，阖闾出鲙而食，不知其臭，王复重为之，其味如故。吴人作鲙者，自阖闾之造也。】

荆楚复国，昭王论功行赏。“可惜没抓到伍员。”斗辛叹道，“倘左司马在……”“别提了。”申包胥低声喝断，脸色很难看，“十七年前就奈何他不得，还指望今日？羽翼已成了。”子西正在敬酒，闻言走过来，不以为然地说：“那么，饶他一条命，留给吴人去杀也不错。”

然而在阖闾年间企图反间几乎是做梦。好在他们都活得比较长。夫差二年，子西敏锐地发现了转机，说是欣喜若狂也不过分。他们等到了越人的反扑，等到了伍子胥的死。可是这位令尹怎么也没想到，他会死在吴国归来的白公胜手里。那是伍子胥悬首国门五年后的事。

王孙胜离开吴国已是夫差九年。临走前，悄悄对伍子胥说：“大夫曾教我伊尹放太甲之事。今吴王日渐骄昏，何不为国家考虑？”伍子胥答道：“我比不得伊尹。”他没有告诉他，在另一个版本中，伊尹是因擅/权而被太甲杀掉的。史迁云：白公归楚三年而吴诛子胥。

文种身为一国大夫却不得不经常做些赔笑脸说软话的事。郁结于心，终成一梦。梦里对伯嚭进行各种意义上的反攻倒算，正成骑虎之势，被季夏的雷雨惊醒。“报——伍子胥通敌叛国，夫差已勒令他自尽了。”文种长吁一口气，汗湿中衣。吴越，终于要变天了。

“你们会看到的，只需要三年。”伍子胥说完那句遗言便横剑自刭了，手法利索，不逊当年。后来夫差带着举国兵力去了黄池，越人果然入侵，杀死了留守的太子友。吴人赶回谈判，要求为太子入殓。去哪儿找棺材呢？伍相的坟头，似乎有几棵树。

勾践复仇雪耻后，仍保持着躬耕的习惯。会稽王宫周围翠叶离披。那天群臣奏事毕，他很随意地问文种：“寡人寝室的门槛上长了一种草，大夫以为该如何？”文种面不改色，“大王不喜，除掉便是。”勾践定定地看着他，不数日就赐下了属镂。范蠡得知后唯有长叹。楚国来的人怎么可能不认识兰。

还有一件事，却只有范蠡知道了。早在姑苏为奴的时候，他曾见越国辛辛苦苦进贡来的奇花异草，吴人根本不好好侍弄。勾践肉痛，有一次终于忍不住道：“佩兰喜湿，不是这么种的……”结果被好一通羞辱：“牵马的杂役也懂养花？”可是兰为王者香啊。纵然没于芜中，也是要出头的。

伯嚭去越国做了太宰。后因文种之死，在勾践面前失去了恭顺。越王眯起眼，“想死？没那么容易。寡人可以把你流放到楚国去。”伯嚭拜姿优美，“谢主隆恩。” 

文种刚做鬼时，灵力不稳定，沿海地区动不动就发大水。以至于伍子胥对他说：“你只要负责把勾践那地儿管好就行了。”我要是管不好就不会被勾践送来陪你了。文种腹诽着。但这话说出来实在打脸，只好看着某潮神能者多劳。后来他开发了一个技能叫海底捞，专收新晋潮神。

“越军破吴那年，子胥大兴风雨阻之，须发皆张，迫使敌人立下不伤黎民的重誓……这些故事我听三江父老述说多次，一直以为只是传言。”“然而那是真的。”女嬃绣完最后一针，抬眼看着她逸兴遄飞的兄弟。“如此，一个衰败的国家需要靠亡灵来挽救，也不是什么好事。”后来屈原不托梦，只留诗。

曹娥碑的故事可以有另一种解释：五月五日弄潮，曹盱“抚节按歌，婆娑乐神”，大家兴致很高。伍子胥例行请人喝酒，却忘了曹盱只是个巫祝，这一去就回不来了。小姑娘哭着向江水要父亲，潮神自知理亏也只好不作声了。而孝女的行为震动天下，甚至有可能影响到后世端午的归属。

【葛仙公每饮酒醉，常入门前陂中，竟日乃出。曾从吴主到列州，还大风，仙公船没。吴主谓其已死。须臾从水上来，衣履不湿，而有酒色，云：“昨为伍子胥召，设酒，不能便归，以淹留也。”】

孙綝废帝另立后，威焰日炽，竟下令将大桥头伍子胥庙给烧了。当真是红莲业火，道路以目。二十八岁的年轻人意气洋洋，“长沙桓王尚诛于吉，我更何惧？”是，可是——你拿什么比他。

夫差做了鬼一直徘徊，想去见见伍相。某天终于下了决心，溯江而上直奔广陵，却不想被热情的东汉人民抬进了财神庙。“这回真和范蠡为伍了。”夫差默默吐槽，望着江涛往来不绝。相安无事数百年，水仙祠的香火尤其旺。到了唐朝，拆迁办狄大人把他们的庙通通平了，就留下夏禹、吴太伯、季札、伍员四位。夫差气得发抖，只好去叔祖父那里暂避。季札看在眼里，有意说合。伍子胥表示臣门如市臣心如水，大王你还是做个散财童子吧。

夫差来东海做客了，准确地说，借宿。他自己的庙让狄仁杰拆了，免不了被文种刻薄了几句。住了两晚，潮神日常简直是热闹非凡。夫差终于忍不住怒道：“你仗着三寸不烂之舌整天放肆也该有个限度！先把剑还来！”文种不慌不忙，“泥浊尚可，水深杀我——却往哪里寻？”（属镂一名独鹿）

属镂是口神器，同类说它是因为饮了两个忠臣的血而变得乖戾无常。每逢世间再发生自毁长城的事，它就躁动不安，上蹿下跳，咆哮如雷。其他剑听了烦，说你看不惯就去把那狗皇帝杀了。属镂“咄”地一声：那等昏君也配在我刃下受死？于是仍然无从改变。不过属镂并不介意自己的大名被人类一次次引用。 

某天伯噽去串门，带给伍子胥一个新鲜玩意儿，“送你，西域进口的，叫水仙。”“我是水仙，这个像大蒜一样的东西也叫水仙？……”“会开花，很香的。记得别吃啊，有毒。”伯嚭下一次来时，看见水仙叶子疯长，像倒伏的水稻，笑得直不起腰来，“不是这么弄的，你得把球茎雕刻一下。”“这么麻烦，谁有耐心伺候。”“咦？勾践种得一手好兰花，你不会想输给他吧？刀工不行，找先王嘛。”

他至今后悔回头望了那一眼——我得说，如他所料。追兵像嗅到血的蝇般盯上了那个女人，肆意轻薄，逼问她，他的下落。尚未浆洗完毕的轻纱被粗鲁地踩成一团。他知道自己本该冲出去制止这一暴行，却只能在苇荡里伏得更低，掩住王孙胜的嘴。谁也没有看清，她是在撕掳中被推下水的，还是自尽。

李白为浣纱女作碑铭的新闻，众潮神自然是知道了。那天他们聚在一起，争说这篇的文采好、立意高，伍子胥却变了脸色，站起来就走掉了。“这件事情以后不要提了。”文种若有所思，“我想，这对于他而言，并不是一件希望宣传的事。”十四岁的曹娥立在边上，笑得很凄婉。

一开始人们在编派五撮须杜十姨时，某潮神是当笑话听的。他笑点高，并不觉得有多么可笑。不过，既担了个虚名，好歹要做做样子。那天经过耒阳，便盛情相邀，以百姓供奉的牛酒招待。杜甫死活不肯吃。后来伍子胥才知道发生了什么。

【每岁有司行祀典者，不可胜纪。一乡一里，必有祀庙。南中有泉，流出山洞，常带树叶，好事者目为“流桂泉”，后人乃立为汉高祖之神，尸而祝之。又号为伍员庙者，必五分其髯，谓“五髭须”。】

每当人们尽情讴歌伍君如何贯弓叱浪一臂鞭雷英姿卓荦时，伯噽就在边上忍笑到内伤。断头的尸体裹进鱼皮是什么样子，他作为目击证人，最有发言权了。

【葆光子尝闻闽王王审知患海畔石碕为舟楫之梗，一夜梦吴安王许以开导，乃命判官刘山甫躬往祈祭。三奠才毕，风雷勃兴。山甫凭高观焉，见海中有黄物，可长千百丈，奋跃攻击。凡三日，晴霁，见石港通畅，便于泛涉。于时录奏，赐名甘棠港。】

伍子胥不喜欢别人称他吴安王、英烈王。众潮神猜测是念着阖闾的缘故，不肯僭越。每年总有那么几个月，他会沿内河回到故地，姑苏、广陵、丹徒……雨袂风裳，一一走遍。文种私下把这个行为称作“去妇顾门”。

众潮神都知道伍子胥允文允武还擅长乐器，但是谁也不敢贸然请他表演节目。倒是霍光和文种有时会凑在一起讨论楚辞。那天钱鏐带着人浩浩荡荡来了。伍子胥看了一眼周凯，笑道：“我给你们表演一个空手接箭吧。”

【永康中，三江逆流，飓风挟怒潮为孽，邑将陆沈，民咸惧为鱼。神（周凯）奋然曰：“吾将以身平之。”即援弓发矢，大呼冲潮而入，水忽裂开，电光中见神乘白龙东去，但闻海门有声如雷，而神莫知所在矣。俄而水势平，江祸乃绝。】

众潮神平日里各司其职，放假才去不同水域。林默在海上待久了，难得去一趟内河，见到一位小姐姐，料想与己同类，便开心地邀请她去钱塘做客。女子自称溧阳人。伍子胥得报，脸色比听说楚王被随人藏起来了还难看。曹娥也若有所悟。只有文种，在伯嚭的怂恿下胆量见长，笑着问伍君，是不是该唤她小君。

绍兴年间，朝廷敕修英烈王庙。画工造影，屡不称意，遂张榜诏示。谁也没想到是日日长街买醉的疯汉揭了榜，以帚为笔，一挥而就，亦不辞赏。众观之，风神透骨宛然生时。落款似三个字连绵不绝：河上歌。

黄恕的尸体被冲到下游入海口时，官服竟没有多大破损，可是人已面目全非了。伍子胥罕见地动了容。“又来一个了。”文种嗟呀道，“你可真是——作孽啊。”伍子胥没理会。看在属镂的份上，他一向不与他计较。天水一朝，筑塘牺牲的官员数不胜数。日晚潮生处，飞过几声精卫的啼鸣。

【淳祐八年四月，定海坝决，潮涌田坏。浙东转运司黄恕率众筑塘，日填夜溃，始终无果。恕奋然曰：“吾身堵处速抛石，勿顾及吾安危，将堤围合，吾死于此，若辈奋力！”策马跃入决口，须臾，人马皆溺。百姓哀号，悲恸云天。越三日，封土连接。后祀于盐官海神庙配殿。】

中秋前夕伍子胥给众潮神放了假，任从家人团圆，“只要记得十八回来上班就行了”。他自己也急于去找阖闾叙旧。然文种总是操心过度，“若大家懒怠了误了期，岂不教赵官家好看？”那个时候离元军驻扎江干还有几年，城中观潮从未败兴而归。

文种从临安城下返回时，张夏陆圭他们还在殿外跪着，嗓子都喊哑了：“求大夫代为拜上英烈君，救救大宋！”文种应着“好、好”，跑进去一看，伍子胥正对着舆图出神，上面勾满了行军路线。“你真的不愿出手么？只要按时来潮，管教元兵尽为鱼鳖。”“救之无益了。你当年打破姑苏，难道是因为求我？”

【钱塘江潮，每日夜二至。至是元兵分驻江沙上，杭人多幸之，而钱塘潮汐三日不至。】

他们分管着不同的水域，一年忙到头，除了端午，几乎没有见面的机会。岸上以己度人，每到这天，忙不迭丢下一串粽子来。伍子胥又不爱吃，索性拿来练剑。嗖——箬叶劈开，糯米黏在锋刃上。屈原呷着酒，笑得貌如霜叶，“相国，收了神通吧。”

屈原那儿的粽子总是吃不完。于是伍子胥每年五月跑一趟汨罗，带回来分给曹娥林默等小友。时间久了潮神们都不好意思，文种建议分头去自己的管辖地找好吃的，在八月十八一大早，送到了伍公庙前。一百八十种糕点！伍子胥笑道：“承蒙盛意，可我已不吃烟火食了，总不能拿去砌墙。”

屈伍把臂同游本是端午的传统节目。过了一些年，伍潮神再次遇到屈水仙，见他眉间郁郁，“莫非是为了争粽子吃恼了不成？”屈原嗐了一声：“因为投水的缘故，岸上都不说'端午快乐'，只道'安康'了。岂不是我的罪过。”

自从赵官家发起给某潮神“过生日”之后，两任吴王从中秋前就开始准备。伍相喜欢什么自然知道，可是想弄点有特色的东西，给他个惊喜。阖闾切了一条鱼，练了几支埙曲，都不太满意。父子俩咬了会儿耳朵，夫差乐颠颠地跑到江陵，采了一大捧橘子。阖闾把瓤剜出，调成果酒，橘皮全部放了河灯。

伯嚭望着满江星火，暗笑从内河流到海上还剩几何。他清了清嗓子，开始唱歌，不是《河上歌》是《小海唱》。这个在晋宋易代后就失传的谱子，竟被他成功地复原了。文种听不得这一声，头痛欲裂。范蠡只好丢下两锭金子给他堵耳朵。

十八潮神中有一半都是因抗洪而死于非命的。不过，既升为神，自然不必过人间的鬼节了。只有他们仅存的亲人，会在中元那天，悲恸莫名地烧点纸。伍子胥驾潮归来，见滩头幽幽冥火如水底华灯，神情凝重。文种亦不语。他原以为他怒气填膺，兴风作浪致人死地是不在乎的。看来这又是吃瓜群众的误读了。

钱塘江上开始造大桥了。潮神们都很高兴，尽管每天被噪音困扰，他们还是很期待天堑变通途。三年了，终于建成，人车往来，络绎不绝。可是这样的喜悦只持续了三个月，大桥就被设计师亲手炸毁，沉哀大恸溢于言表。眼见北岸气焰嚣张，在嘉靖年间有过抗倭经验的霍光冷声道：“现在该我们上了。”

由于伍子胥管辖的地方实在太多，江河淮海皆有，疲于奔命，终于，他像夸父一样地累死了。同时，岸上反封建迷信，把那些祠庙都拆了。直到几十年后地方上开展旅游，才想起还有这个卖点。

伍子胥从屈原那里学会了微博，随手发了几条，因言论过于激烈被屏蔽。孙武加了V，注明“本微博仅限于军事常识解答”。孙膑表示“我和他真不是一个人”。秦昭王每发一条必@武安君，底下评论众口一词“秀恩爱，死得快”。高渐离给自己起了个ID叫筑秦，每次上传音频时必有一个未知ID来点赞，据说那是嬴政。

伯噽：哎呀，他们叫你五块钱~伍子胥：正经该叫“妩云”，什么“伍圆”呢（估计就是念不对才统一叫子胥了）。伯噽：没事，他们也叫我帛喜。

【袁枚《随园诗话》：大抵“相如”之“相”、“马援”之“援”、“范蠡”之“蠡”、“祢衡”之“祢”、“伍员”之“员”，皆平仄两用。】

“寒潮！暴雪！会稽山快变成富士山啦大王！”越国大夫在勾践面前手足无措。文种虽然在楚国北地当过官，也不曾经历过这样的突发灾害。范蠡咳了一声，果断说：“大王，我们用镇国宝剑去租一个赵衰来用吧。”

年关将至，吴越楚三国举行地下联欢。在主持人巫臣的怂恿下，大家开始玩游戏。夫差因为太笨了，没人愿意跟他组队。伯嚭已经打算去求勾践赏脸了，楚昭幽幽地说了句：“可以考虑一下囊瓦。”

四月一日，巫臣把后执们招到一起，学习新技能。夫差照例先说：我爱伍相。大家热烈鼓掌。接着是勾践阴着脸：上王说的都是对的。真假难辨，大家也鼓掌。楚昭扯着申包胥的袖子不放：我不想当王！被罚了一杯。文种有气无力地说：稻种不是我蒸的……伍员怒目以对。范蠡打了个响指：是我教他这么说的。

近世杂剧有子龙过长坂难护糜夫人，而子胥逼杀马昭仪之事。民间敷演，谓伍、赵不得入武庙，盖失君臣之义。赵以伍行败坏，与己不同，深衔之。

苏秦为燕谋齐，瞒天过海。夜深独枕，尝见一人入梦，自称王孙氏，诮曰：“汝曰信必用乎？不见子胥磔吴东门外！”秦以鬼神之说不足乱耳，后果为齐王觉，车裂以徇。或有楚史言：此正奢、尚死状。 

2015-2018年


	2. Chapter 2

夫差后宫传

昔吴王阖闾得二妃于楚，曰伍员、伯嚭。伍员行人，伯嚭太宰，绸缪桑土，各尽其妙。越人尝怀觊觎。阖闾怒而伐之，竟死边陲。子夫差立。顷之，烝伯嚭。嚭亦宛转承欢。夫差喜，常与触额画策，渐侵至子胥。子胥性严正，不好淫佚，由是失王意。

三年而报越，将行诛。越王勾践乞以身赎。夫差意未决，子胥制而不许。越人遂通于嚭，许以重赂。嚭极言纳宠之利于夫差，许之。越大夫范蠡并委质入吴。

子胥数诫厉蠡：“我乃郢人，卿亦楚产。岂因故苑之情，遽忘比邻之隙！”蠡但唯唯，而阴图之。勾践曲尽臣道，适夫差之愿，将赦之。子胥切言不可，发愤流涕，而王不听。勾践竟得脱。嚭掩袖工谗，每与员争越议于王前，以彰其妬。夫差既恨员之抗脏不从，又怪其危言多犯，愈厌之。

员知吴事终不可继，乃令家人赴齐自谋，而身独返。王遂以员为外我，诏废之桐宫，以忧死。不祔葬，不称小君。

中冓之事蜚声于外。勾践耻之，终困吴。夫差穷蹙，使婢妾陈情：“王独不念会稽之事乎？”对曰：“然东门之事更何如？”夫差知死之不得，乃曰：“寡人不佞，不能事越。信哉‘哲夫成城，哲妇倾城’。越君其次也！”遂灭吴，杀伯嚭以徇。

2015年1月


	3. Chapter 3

两年过去了，当文丞相被捕的消息传来时，临安市民再一次提起了德祐间的那场江潮。

潮之有信，在于月不失期。官家南渡后兴起了给潮神“过生日”的风俗。每年八月十八，例行在钱塘检阅水师，并向雪浪银山献祭。那些年北虏猖獗，献词中不乏祈求潮神保境安民的心愿。

元军临城是幼主登基后的又一个腊尽春回，铁骑汹汹，屯于江干。当时城中已惊惶失措，竟指望潮水发威，把敌人冲走。可是人算不如天算，江潮连续三日不至，元军反得以休整，寸寸紧逼。执政陈宜中吓得抛下了太后和幼主，仓皇逃窜。宋室议和不成，遂降。

没有人能解释潮神为何不佑。书生们思及晋时祖约求风，仅用一头肥牛作祭品，就换来了风向急转胡尘委地，喟一阵、骂一声，直道国母无谋、将相不德。

“气数已尽啊！”缺齿的老汉拍着大腿，不知叹的是何年。

“气数？”一个青年不屑地翻了个白眼，拂去膝上一枚虱子，“小惠不孚，神弗福也。临阵磨枪尚不及，岂能指望这个！”

众人纷纷投以愤怒的目光。老汉“呔”了一声，胡须乱颤，“你竟渎神——”

青年索性长身而起，望着易帜的城头，笑意凛冽：

“‘国事如今谁倚仗，衣带一江而已。便都道、江神堪恃。’既然都这么想了，焉能不败。当年越军下姑苏，难道是靠伍子胥显灵吗？”

六合塔下浪一栽，仿佛有谁打了个喷嚏。

2016年3月


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 梗：“老树着花无丑枝”

越献美人于吴。夫差留下西施自使，将郑旦赐了伍子胥（高光大神的梗）。老夫少妻，当然致力于造人，生出的孩子个个好看（垂涎）。郑旦觉得这样的日子过过也挺美满的，渐渐忘了来吴的初衷。西施不断提醒她：“勿忘国仇！”郑旦脸上迷茫，眼神却坚定，“伍相是好人！”

在伍子胥生命的最后几年，青春少艾的郑旦给他带来了许多欢悦。他只有在她面前，才能暂时卸下政治的包袱。他们唯一的儿子伍封，后来送去了齐国。伍子胥横剑自刎后，郑旦恨极了夫差，绞碎了长发，起誓报仇。西施趁机联合她，继续做情报。夫差二十一年，公子庆忌骤谏无果，本已避祸在外，只因听说越将伐吴的消息，孤身返回，试图杀掉国贼与越媾和。郑旦为他通风报信。于是夫差把他们两个都处死了。

夫差二十三年，越军破城，姑苏饿殍遍地。西施失去了骄人的美貌，瘦得像一张黄表纸。勾践烧毁了吴宗庙还不满足，又要去后宫灭口。西施在高台上看见越军持械前来，轻轻一笑，翻身坠楼。血融化在一池碧水中，顺着城中的河道流向东门。这是她与郑旦少时常玩的跳水游戏。

2016年3月


	5. Chapter 5

有鸟有鸟丁令威

伯嚭转世成丁谓，对食堂卫生情有独钟，频频向王旦汇报。王相不理，丁四急得家乡话都上来了：“里厢馒头夹子巨龌龊。小赤佬们什事不通，倷阿省得？”他想起伍子胥是个极认真的上司，发现底下人某些政务没按预期做好就会出言斥责：“昏特哉！”伯嚭笑，“倷覅动气，我搭倷说。” 

昔年阖闾葬女，令人一路舞着白鹤，吸引成千上万的市民跟随观看。伯嚭印象深刻。每当真宗办大型典礼，苏州人都说他能见到仙鹤在室内飞来飞去。旁人不懂，以为他在谄媚。以寇准为代表的北佬尤其嫌弃，给他起了个绰号叫“鹤相”。丁四轻叹一声：“城郭如故人民非。”

说是丁四，并非排行。那年新科进士放榜，太宗听到殿下有个吴侬软语，絮絮叨叨不知抱怨点啥，灵机一动天宪封口：“甲乙丙丁，合居第四。尚何言？”二十七岁的丁谓不敢犯上，暗中切齿：“伯是老大的意思，嚭是大的意思。我若用原名，早就是状元了！”

伯嚭那个年代，诗言志，一个字都不能乱说。如今咏箫：“吴门休鼓腹，仙侣好追寻。” 念念不忘他的子胥兄。那天宴会，见寇准把胡子浸到了菜汤里，赶紧起身替他擦。以前跟伍相也这么亲密无间。谁想寇相毫不领情——他是十殿阎王的候选人，不是潮神门下。丁谓好生失望，从此反目。

勾践灭吴，杀伯嚭以徇。千余年后，丁谓衣锦还乡，造福桑梓。真宗给他起了大宅子，就在当初的吴王拜郊台后。景祐四年，丁谓归葬苏州。老百姓也感念，在万寿寺中奉香火。七月十四，提着河灯的小孩儿见到潮神老爷来串门，长得有点像隔壁庙中文太宰。

丁谓的诞辰是八月二十八。十天前正好是潮神们接受“生日礼物”的大日子。文种有时会把吃不完的贡品转送到苏州，要求伯嚭按最新技术烹调。鹤相边下厨边哼起了《小海唱》。这个在晋宋易代后就失传的谱子，竟被他成功地复原了。

2016-2019年


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 20字微小说

01 Adventure（冒险）  
芦苇荡里有个人。

02 Angst（焦虑）  
“再把这稻种蒸一遍。”

03 Crackfic（片段）  
勾践出生的那年，吴国正是风调雨顺。

04 Crime（背德）  
后来夫差承认他的确后悔过，在使者说出伍子胥的遗命之前。

05 Crossover（混合同人）  
张良：“论敢勇呵，我似那楚伍员伏盗跖赴临潼举金鼎欺文武保诸侯逞英豪状貌堂堂。”——《圯桥进履》

06 Death（死亡）  
曹娥绕江痛哭，为了她那五月初五迎伍君的父亲。

07 Episode Related（剧情透露）  
“唉，子胥不来，只怕楚国君臣从此连饭都吃不稳了！”

08 Fantasy（幻想）  
“什么时候能听他吹一次箫。”

09 Fetish（恋物癖）  
伍子胥一直没扔掉那柄沾满血污尸臭的金鞭。

10 First Time（第一次）  
他拔下一根白发，像斩断郢都城外的蓬草。

11 Fluff（轻松）  
“烹鱼已经准备好了。”

12 Future Fic（未来）  
他是一定会成为那个执牛耳的人的，只是霸业如虹转头空。

13 Horror（惊悚）  
“大王要立公子X为太子了！”

14 Humor（幽默）  
“想不到伍卿种地种得这么好。”

15 Hurt/Comfort（伤害／慰藉）  
孙武始终不知道，阖闾才是那个最初反对为伍子胥复仇伐楚的人。

16 Kinky（变态／怪癖）  
因为这个，申包胥与他形同陌路。

17 Parody（仿效）  
“你父亲杀了我父亲。现在，该轮到你我了。”庆忌在齐吴边境拦住了伍封。

18 Poetry（诗歌／韵文）  
诗三百只说投桃报李，何曾说过抉目沉尸。

19 Romance（浪漫）  
把国家的一半分给你。

20 Sci-Fi（科幻）  
属镂饮血后就死了。后来越国君臣见到的它，已经失了魂。因此，杀人如草，毫不顾惜。

21 Smut（情色）  
他们在灵岩山遗址找到了一只鞋。

22 Spiritual（心灵）  
自从阖闾十九年后，伍子胥就不爱吃檇李的贡果了。

23 Suspense（悬念）  
姑苏城墙里有什么？

24 Time Travel（时空旅行）  
他在孙吴治下的汨罗江里捞起了屈原。

25 Tragedy（悲剧）  
眼睛是全身最后死去的器官，一点点看着预言成真。

26 Western（西部风格）  
钱镠下令箭射江潮，使之渐退。但是怒涛还是年复一年如期到来，若人之有信。

27 Gary Stu（男性大众情人）  
“罪臣范蠡拜见吴王。”

28 Mary Sue（女性大众情人）  
“妾乃苎萝山下女，小字夷光。”

29 AU（Alternate Universe,平行宇宙剧情）  
夫差十四年，北上黄池。越乘隙攻吴，事急。太子友自狱中起伍子胥为帅。

30 OOC（Out of Character, 角色个性偏差）  
“老臣绝没有想背叛吴国，只是要借齐国的兵马灭范蠡这个祸根！”  
“一派胡言！”

2014年12月


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一方死亡30题

1 遗物  
十一年后伯嚭把它弄丢了。

2 未寄出的信  
“他有什么话不能明着对寡人说？！”  
“大王息怒，臣也无能为力。”

3 猛然间感到不安  
“文种你怎么又来了？”

4 渐渐冰冷的温度  
伍子胥看他的眼神。

5 固定时间一月一次的看望  
赶潮的人都知道，从来就谈不上什么“固定时间”。

6 曾经丢失现在又找回的共同品  
郢都。

7 葬礼  
呵，笑话。

8 突如其来的眼泪  
“子胥你累了吧？来来来换我鞭几下。”

9 触碰不到的你  
阖闾身边那个位置，无法替代。

10 从别人那里得到你的死讯  
“伍相国把他儿子送走了。”

11 空旷的房间  
再也听不到逆耳忠言了。

12 如果我忘记了你  
“那我又怎么会来吴国。”

13 亲吻你的照片  
盘门那雕像真土气，沧浪亭的石刻也不好看，不如自己画一幅。  
——世传马远画水，状态各不同，而江水尤奇艳。

14 等待七日的梦境  
他不在场的时候，豫章之战出奇制胜。

15 相似的面孔  
“老太傅啊，你为正纲纪不惜头颅，小子嚭敬你一杯。”

16 假装你从未离开  
胥山、胥江、胥门……

17 深刻在记忆中的画面  
伍子胥看到仓皇来投的伯嚭，想起了吴市那管吹裂的箫。

18 永远不会原谅你  
“不想你今日竟成了吴国之费无忌。你还有什么脸去见先王？！”  
“先王要见的，怕不是我吧。”

19 如果可以重来一次  
必杀勾践。

20 在身上纹对方的名字  
属镂剑不是用来做这个的。

21 改不掉的习惯  
二十年来一直顺着夫差讲话。

22 模仿对方生活  
苦行僧般的日子谁想过。

23 最后的通话  
那句遗言，是假的。

24 代替你完成未完成的事  
伯嚭目送夫差登坛歃血，为吴国揽回一个霸主的头衔。

25 为了你活下去  
“我是吴国的执政。”  
可是力不从心了。

26 梦中呼唤你的名字  
“子胥……子胥兄。”  
除了他，还有谁会唤他一声子馀。

27 看着你从我面前死去  
剑锋再快，抹脖子也还是疼的。  
“需要我帮忙吗？”  
“滚。”

28 治不好的失眠  
耳畔有涛声不绝如吼。

29 你离开后的十年  
阖闾大城仍是万夫莫开。

30 直到死亡将我们分开  
一句“今日忠奸始判途”，昭然切断了两人的瓜葛。  
“——寡人要报答伍子胥对吴国的忠贞！”

2015年


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 老年20题

1.五十岁的冬天  
仍然不是在郢都度过。  
“伐楚须待时日。”这话却是臣对君说的。

2.像年轻时一样争吵  
“吾意已决。”  
“王岂可涉险！”  
“不索，何获？”

3.老掉牙的情歌  
“岂曰无衣？与子同袍。”  
——喂喂秀恩爱那啥快啊！

4.习惯  
每年总有几天是抱着灵位过的。

5.没寄出去的信  
“越人不堪一击。卿且观吾挞稽山凌东海……”

6.秘密  
汉书艺文志著兵书伍子胥十篇、图一卷，有目无辞。

7.过去的故事  
“带我去看看艅艎吧。”

8.没能圆满的遗憾  
你的父亲，我的父亲，都死在楚人手里。

9.无声的默契  
“无贵贱长少，有不听子胥之教者，犹不听寡人也，罪至死，不赦。” 

10.时间也无法改变的东西  
你能说出江南有多少座胥山吗？

11.同学聚会  
“伯嚭也来投了？好好好。”  
于是楚国多了个外号：良材出口基地。

12.健忘症  
犯颜强谏，祸及满门。

13.只有爱情绝不服老  
“今臣不忠不信，不得为前王之臣。臣不敢爱身，恐吾国之亡矣。”

14.时隔多年的kiss  
龙渊纵身一跃，投入虎丘剑池。  
属镂？属镂会替我们巡视越国的。

15.生日的惊喜  
“哎……你怎么知道的？”  
“孙长卿留下的间谍网，不用可惜啊。”

16.属于他们的浪漫  
若要见春归处所，不过携手问东风。  
——陆龟蒙《阖闾城》

17.一张旧照片  
绍定二年的平江图。

18.两个人的暗号  
“早知潮有信，嫁与……”  
“闭嘴。”

19.青春期的日记本  
诸樊和季札都知道，这个孩子从小就不甘平庸。  
可惜吴国并不能把他当继承人培养。

20.如此一生  
是伍子胥还是吴子胥，很重要吗？

2015年


End file.
